


JHW 18/81 Limited Edition

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс - андроид. По крайней мере, так удобно думать окружающим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JHW 18/81 Limited Edition

Берег Темзы – не слишком гостеприимное место. Капитаны проплывающих мимо туристических катеров любят шутить про «золотые песчаные пляжи», демонстрируя бурый песок, покрытый тиной и грязью.  
  
Где-то раз в месяц тут непременно находится работа для полиции. Начальство предлагало возобновить патрулирование набережных и использовать для этого андроидов, но предложение затерялось в бюрократических лабиринтах. Впрочем, в полиции служили либо бесхозные, либо принадлежащие энтузиастам своего дела псевдо-люди. Кто отдаст заботливо собранного по личному заказу напарника в охрану набережных? А андроиды без хозяина находятся под защитой социальных программ. Попробуй, собери такой отряд. Не отмоешься потом, даже если сами парни будут не против.  
  
— Джон! – Шерлок покружил вокруг трупа, пригляделся к ногам и даже понюхал один ботинок, опустившись на колени. – Джон!  
— Да, я здесь, — доктор вынырнул из темноты, входя в круг яркого света полицейских прожекторов.  
— Помоги мне, — Холмс приподнял одну ногу трупа и знаком приказал подойти ближе. Джон послушно держал ступню, пока Шерлок шарил по песку.  
Через некоторое время сыщик выпрямился, держа в руках булавку.  
— Я так и думал! Где его куртка?  
— Унесли, — ответил топтавшийся тут же Лестрейд.  
  
Шерлок досадливо вздохнул и ушел к машинам, громогласно рассуждая о том, какие идиоты населяют этот прекрасный мир. Джон вздохнул, кинув на инспектора виноватый взгляд. Тот хмыкнул.  
— Это, конечно, не мое дело… — Грег задумчиво повертел в пальцах сигарету, но закуривать не стал. – Но все-таки держи его в рамках. Это, в конце концов, твоя собственность.  
— Грег.  
— Что «Грег»? Джон, я, конечно, толерантный и прочее бла-бла-бла, но тебе стоило бы заказать ему поменьше мозгов и побольше такта.  
— Грег, ты ни разу не смотрел на его документы и на мои, кстати, тоже, — совершенно спокойно ответил доктор. – Поэтому ты не можешь…  
— Да боже мой, все в Ярде знают, что Шерлок Холмс – самый дорогой и самый несносный андроид на всей планете. Не имеет значения, дал ли тебе его Майкрофт поиграть или ты сам раздобыл где-то это чудовище. Лично я ставлю на Майкрофта, у него возможностей больше. И то, что Шерлоку не нравится, когда упоминают о его искусственной природе, не значит, что он человек. Держи его в узде, пожалуйста. Смени ему смазку, прочисти шестеренки, что еще там полагается? У меня скоро весь отдел уволится.  
  
— Инспектор, указом Парламента от 2002 года все андроиды признаны полноправными гражданами Соединенного Королевства, — Шерлок шагнул в круг света, небрежно волоча за собой куртку. – Поэтому ваши слова – не только пережиток прошлых времен, но еще и оскорбление. Осмотрите внимательно правый карман куртки. Там вы найдете все вас интересующее. Пойдем, Джон.  
— И где ты его откопал такого?! – донеслось им вслед.  
  
…  
Когда-то казалось, что это открытие изменит мир.  
Казалось, что будет решена проблема с войнами, больше не будет раненых и убитых.  
Казалось, что открытие, вырванное зубами у дико засекреченных институтов, спасет мир.  
Однако рабство еще не помогало никого спасти.  
  
Андроиды стали реальностью перед второй мировой. Сначала – в Европе, а потом и по всей планете. Первые бои, первые смерти, первые бескровные сражения.  
Но люди все равно шли защищать свою землю, кровь все равно лилась, и полностью бескровная война осталась красивой мечтой.  
А после…  
  
Говорят, что человечество множество раз переживает свои худшие кошмары, свои самые тяжелые уроки. Андроиды, псевдо-люди, «железки» - они в рекордные сроки прошли свой путь от говорящей машины до нового национального меньшинства. Искусственный интеллект – это всегда такая сложная штука.  
  
Андроид, в принципе, ничем не отличался от человека. Дорогой андроид – не отличался вообще. Конечно, обслуживание такого чуда влетало в копеечку даже в наши дни, что уж говорить о прошлом, но люди шли на риск. Колыхнулась было огромная волна псевдо-воскрешений из мертвых любимых детей, мужей и жен, но тут же исчезла. Лицо и тело не дает схожей личности, даже при программировании идентичных вкусов и самом новом имитаторе эмоций. Зато сотворить себе идеального коллегу ничего не стоило. Вернее, конечно, стоило – денег. Очень больших денег.  
  
— Милый, — миссис Хадсон подхватила Джона под локоть и заставила повернуться к себе. – Я понимаю, что это не мое дело… Но мистер Холмс мог бы хотя бы частично оплачивать твои счета.  
— Миссис Хадсон…  
— Джон, это ведь несусветные суммы! – пожилая дама покрутила перед носом у жильца счетом с внушительным количеством нолей. – Обслуживание такого дорогого андроида – это же безумие какое-то! Если уж мистер Холмс сплавил его тебе, то он обязан хотя бы…  
— Миссис Хадсон, — твердо сказал Джон. – Мы сами разберемся, спасибо.  
— Как знаешь, мальчик, — домовладелица несколько обиженно поджала губы.  
Джон только покачал головой. Эти разговоры…  
Они иногда просто убивали.  
  
…  
Иногда Джон просыпается посреди ночи от смутного кошмара. Они все еще периодически приходят. Выстрелы, крики, бескрайнее раскаленное небо… Только крови нет. В его снах никогда нет крови. Это иррационально обидно – там ведь должна быть кровь, почему же ее нет?  
  
Проснувшись после кошмара, даже тени на стенах кажутся знакомыми. Они уютно скользят по занавескам вслед за проезжающей внизу машиной, шуршат в углах и навевают новый сон. После кошмара даже тени – сплошное удовольствие.  
  
Иногда Джон встает, идет на кухню и наливает себе стакан воды. Тупо смотрит на него и отставляет в сторону. Он же не хотел пить, зачем ему вода? Он топчется у холодильника, а потом идет обратно, в стылую темноту своей комнаты.  
  
Иногда Джон просыпается от кошмара, и видит высокий силуэт у окна. Шерлок поворачивается к нему и чуть улыбается уголком рта.  
— Шерлок? – хрипло спрашивает тогда Джон, пытаясь угадать, почему Холмс тут, рядом с ним. – Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего. Спи, Джон.  
И Джон засыпает.  
  
…  
— Шерлок!  
Детектив поднимается из кресла, куда чуть раньше забрался с ногами. Джон стоит посреди гостиной и явно собирается продолжить свою гневную речь.  
— О. Я помешал?  
Майкрофт как всегда вовремя. И как всегда элегантен от кончиков ботинок до кончика зонта. Обычно при его появлении ссоры прекращаются как по волшебству. Джон не любитель сцен на людях. Но только не сегодня.  
  
— Шерлок! – повторяет Джон, не обращая внимания на старшего Холмса.  
Детектив смотрит непонимающе.  
— Это неприемлемо. Понимаешь? – доктор подходит ближе и тыкает пальцем в грудь Холмса. – Это невозможно! Ты сказал безутешной матери пропавшей девочки, что…  
— Я знаю, что я ей сказал.  
— Именно об этом я и хочу сказать! – палец снова обвинительно тыкается в ребра. – Ты знал! И ты все равно сказал это!  
— Джон, мы как-то говорили с тобой о героях, и я…  
— Нет, Шерлок! Я отказываюсь работать твоим личным морализатором! Я устал извиняться перед всеми этими людьми. От тебя шарахаются клиенты, ты это понимаешь? Может, хоть угроза банкротства заставит тебя вести себя по-другому?  
  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
— Нет, ты не подумаешь! – Джон почти выкрикивает это, подходя еще ближе. – Не подумаешь! Этот разговор происходил уже сотню раз, и каждый раз ты говоришь что подумаешь. Так вот, сегодня это заклинание не действует! Слышишь?  
— Слышу, и не обязательно так орать.  
— Зачем ты корчишь из себя невесть что? – устало спрашивает Джон. – Зачем? Ты же умеешь быть другим. Ты играешь на скрипке что-то мелодичное, когда я хочу уснуть. Ты можешь прекратить эксперименты, если я тебя попрошу. Ты …  
— Ты – это ты, — категорично объявляет Шерлок, и это почему-то выводит Джона из себя.  
  
— Я?! – кричит он, тыкая на этот раз пальцем себе в лоб. – Я?! Они – люди, а я…я… — его голос слабеет, гаснет и сам Джон как будто перестает на секунду быть живым. Глаза стекленеют, и Шерлок едва успевает его подхватить.  
  
— Я почему-то так и подумал, — тихо говорит Майкрофт, о существовании которого Шерлок уже успел забыть.  
— Заткнись, — говорит он брату и бережно укладывает Джона на диван. Снимает с него свитер, проводит по мягкой коже спины и нажимает на какую-то видимую только ему точку. По телу доктора проходит судорога, и он застывает.  
— Вот так… — шепчет Шерлок, открывая доступ к контрольной панели. – Вот так.  
Длинные пальцы автоматически поглаживают шею под волосами. Там, надежно скрытая от посторонних глаз, вытеснена надпись: «JHW 18/81 Limited Edition»  
  
…  
Майкрофт не очень любил вспоминать этот момент своей жизни. Не очень приятно, когда у твоего брата передозировка, верно? Шерлок скучал в реабилитации, и ежедневно посылал брата так далеко, как только позволяло воображение. Эта идиллия могла продолжаться очень долго, если бы главный врач клиники не провел как-то вечером несколько минут с Майкрофтом Холмсом в своем кабинете. Это был занимательный разговор. В нем часто повторялись такие слова как «скука», «редкий ум» и «возможный рецидив».  
  
На следующий день Майкрофт исчез и не появлялся более трех недель. Шерлок был счастлив.  
  
Вернулся старший Холмс не один.  
— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — приветливо произнес он, заходя в палату. – Я привез тебе небольшой подарок.  
— Что еще? – буркнул Шерлок из-под одеяла, но тут раздался звук шагов, и пришлось высунуться полностью.  
  
В комнату вошел андроид. Вернее, это определенно было когда-то андроидом. Военным, очевидно. Но сейчас… Искусственная кожа клоками свисала с левой половины лица. На месте левого глаза красовалась черная дыра, волосы сохранились только ближе к макушке – светлые и, судя по виду, мягкие. Одна нога была в порядке, от второй осталось немногое, непонятно, как он вообще мог стоять на обеих. Лохмотья военного камуфляжа смотрелись более чем живописно. Шерлок оглядел подарок с ног до головы и вскинул бровь.  
  
— Ты просил меня дать тебе разрешение на андроида.  
— И ты сказал, что это произойдет только через твой труп.  
— Я был не лучшего мнения о твоей ответственности. Но этот – твой. Тебе ведь неинтересны поделки обычных мастеров. А он – тот самый. JHW 18/81. Ограниченный выпуск. Всего сотня. Военные врачи.  
— Прекрати говорить, как продавец из телемагазина. Я прекрасно знаю, что вся эта серия вымерла в последней афганской компании.  
— Не вся, Шерлок, — улыбка Майкрофта на этот раз была не столько ехидной, сколько печальной. – Один остался.  
Шерлок покосился на брата, но с кровати поднялся и даже подошел к «подарку».  
— Имя? – требовательно спросил он.  
Андроид молчал.  
— Речевые центры повреждены. Проще найти то, что не повреждено, честно говоря. Специалисты говорят – восстановление невозможно.  
— Что они понимают… — тонкие пальцы Шерлока осторожно прикоснулись к изуродованной щеке. – Я буду звать тебя «Джон».  
  
Гостиная напоминала гибрид лаборатории и гаража. По всем поверхностям разместились инструменты, винтики, детали и приборы. Шерлок задумчиво выбирал между двумя очень тонкими отвертками.  
  
— Хорошо, что твоя домовладелица решила выйти в магазин, — Майкрофт сидел в кресле с чашкой чая. – Тебя не забавляет, что они все до сих пор считают андроидом тебя?  
— Это очевидно, — Шерлок выбрал правильную отвертку и осторожно прикоснулся к контрольной панели. – Им легче, если я андроид.  
— Безусловно, — Майкрофт покрутил в руках очередную отвертку и отложил на столик. – Знаешь, ты мог бы разбогатеть.  
— Ерунда.  
  
Шерлок выругался, что—то щелкнуло, и на его ладони оказался светящаяся дискообразная деталь, щетинившаяся многочисленными зубчиками. В середине, напоминающей по цвету апельсин, сидели пять светящихся «зерен». Три зерна горели красным.  
  
— Надо отрегулировать. Снова, — Шерлок отложил детали и принялся что-то поправлять внутри андроида.  
— Ты мог бы назвать это «апельсином» или «апельсиновыми зернышками». Публика любит такие вещи.  
— Майкрофт. Отвали. Ты прекрасно знаешь мое мнение на этот счет.  
— Да, ты уже был так любезен сообщить мне, что не продашь никому свой драгоценный имитатор эмоций.  
— Это не имитатор. Это генератор.  
— Шерлок. Андроиды способны только имитировать эмоции, и тебе это прекрасно известно.  
— А тебе известно мое мнение на этот счет. Заткнись, или я выгоню тебя отсюда.  
Шерлок осторожно взял светящийся диск и понес его на рабочий стол, где были разложены совсем уж таинственные инструменты.  
  
— Ты прав, — донеслось оттуда через несколько минут. – Меня раздражает.  
— Что именно? – откликнулся Майкрофт.  
— Они идиоты, — Шерлок возился на кухне, изредка приглушенно ругаясь. – Или идеалисты. Впрочем, это одно и то же. Не предположить очевидного. Он терпит меня, хорошо ко мне относится, находится со мной рядом, отказывается от своей жизни. Ни один нормальный человек не согласился бы. Если бы был человеком.  
— Людям свойственно любить, Шерлок.  
— Ни один нормальный человек не способен в меня влюбиться, Майкрофт. Во всяком случае, надолго. Поверь мне. Я проверял.  
  
Деталь с еле слышным щелчком встала на место.  
— Теперь должно быть идеально, — Шерлок осторожно прикрыл контрольную панель и погладил Джона по плечу, еле заметно, кончиками пальцев.  
— Он ведь знает, что он андроид?  
— Конечно. – Шерлок кинул на брата высокомерный взгляд. Детектив почему-то бывал мягким и непохожим на себя, когда возился с Джоном. Но стоило делам закончится, характер брал свое.  
— И он не возражает?  
— После того, как правительство отказалось восстанавливать его? Не будь идиотом.  
  
  
В эту ночь Джон проснулся на своей постели. Словно что-то важное случилось, но вот что…  
Шерлок стоял у окна.  
— Что случилось? – губы не слушались. – Что… Шерлок?  
— Спи, Джон, — детектив мимолетно улыбнулся ему и Джон заснул.  
  
  
Шерлок Холмс был принципиальным противником всяческих сцен. Если сцены не шли на пользу расследованию, конечно. На данный момент его замечательный план близился к стадии завершения. Конечно, хорошо было бы ловить сообщников Мориарти вместе с Джоном, но… Шерлок слишком дорожил Джоном, что бы так рисковать.  
  
Джим, конечно, не знал, но вдруг… Есть много способов вывести андроида из строя, причем не надолго, а навсегда. И Шерлок не собирался приобретать подробные знания по этой теме экспериментальным путем.  
  
Молли была предупреждена, Майкрофт тоже, оставалось самое сложное. Ничего, без генератора эмоции Джон не более, чем обычная железка, которых полно в Лондоне и которых так обожают защищать социальные организации. Он может имитировать любую эмоцию, имитатор в свое время Шерлок купил самый совершенный. На данный момент, впрочем, и имитатор, и его волшебные «апельсиновые зернышки» были неактивны.  
  
Эмоции сейчас Джону не были нужны. От него требовалось просто выслушать инструкции, а потом забыть то, что слышал их от Шерлока.  
Хорошо, что андроидов так легко запрограммировать.  
— Ты понял меня?  
  
Светлые глаза Джона смотрели на него без выражения. Впрочем, стандартной формулы подтверждения тоже не последовало.  
— Ты понял? – чуть настойчивее повторил Шерлок. – Понял меня?  
Откликнулся не речевой аппарат, самый современный и точный, нет. Откликнулись глаза. Они на мгновение стали живыми. Грустными, прозрачными. Как у человека. Нет, лучше, чем у человека. Это были глаза его Джона. Шерлок в панике кинул взгляд на коробку с упакованными уже «зернышками».  
  
— Не уходи, — Джон осторожно вытолкнул эти слова, а потом остановился, переводя дыхание. – Не уходи. Не… — рука осторожно поднялась, а загрубевшие пальцы бережно коснулись щеки Шерлока, несмело гладя, словно боясь собственной инициативы. – Не…уходи. Шерлок.  
  
Андроиды не могут чувствовать. Тем более с выключенным блоком имитации эмоций.  
— Не…не…Шер…Не уходи…  
Пальцы гладили его по щеке, а великий детектив сейчас был похож на растерянного мальчишку.  
  
— Джон… — он качнулся вперед, касаясь мягкой щеки губами, осторожно скользя по коже, передавая тепло.— Джон…  
Рука в перчатке коснулась невидимой точки, а губы прижались ко лбу.  
— Спи, Джон.  
По телу андроида прошла судорога и светлые глаза погасли.  
  
Шерлок подхватил упавшее тело и шумно сглотнул. Помотал головой. Прижал к себе то, что еще недавно просило его не уходить. Вздохнул еще раз. Вынул телефон.  
— Майкрофт? Планы немного изменились.  
  
  
Лондон остался таким же, как два года назад. Да и нечему тут было меняться. Нечему и незачем.  
Шерлок Холмс, впервые за долгое время став по-настоящему собой, шел по Бейкер-стрит, как будто не он пропал два года назад неизвестно куда.  
Мало ли что на свете бывает.  
  
В гостиной было темно. Миссис Хадсон вернется только завтра, должным образом подготовленная и с желанием обнять своего дорогого квартиранта. Шерлок надеялся, что Майкрофт все сделал правильно.  
  
Джон лежал на кровати, как Шерлок и просил. Он не хотел участвовать в подготовке тела андроида к выходу из сна. Сначала предполагалось, что Джон будет изображать горе тут, на месте, но потом… Сон андроида крепок, и туда не приходят кошмары.  
  
Шерлок подошел, протянул руку и расправил складки на свитере. Посмотрел на лежащий рядом имитатор эмоций и другую коробку, обмотанную тремя слоями изоляционного материала. Его волшебный заводной апельсин. И никто не оценит иронии.  
  
Привычно запустил руку в волосы Джона и погладил заветное «JHW 18/81». Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Единственный экземпляр.  
  
Шерлок боролся с желанием чуда. Он боролся так, как не боролся даже в четыре года, боясь проверить существование Санта-Клауса.  
  
Он вздохнул. Сел на кровать, собрался с мыслями. Снова вздохнул.  
А потом по-детски зажмурился и задел незаметное местечко между шейными позвонками.  
  
Он сидел с закрытыми глазами и боялся посмотреть на Джона. Боялся увидеть пустой взгляд. Наверное, стоя там, на крыше с Джимом, он боялся меньше.  
— Шерлок…  
Теплые пальцы коснулись его виска, невесомо погладили, спустились на шею.  
— Шер…лок. Ты…  
— Тихо, — Шерлок улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. – Тихо. Сейчас. Подожди.  
  
Он улегся рядом, вслепую, и только потом позволил себе открыть глаза.  
— Спи, Джон, — прошептал он.  
Но светлые глаза напротив не закрылись.  
  
Андроиды почти всегда выполняют приказы хозяина.  
И еще они ничего не чувствуют.  
Но… это же ограниченная серия.  
JHW 18/81  
Limited Edition  
  



End file.
